leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-5266525-20150623083511/@comment-9705522-20150626151311
Thats the funny part Shaw. She isnt banned. Ok, I need to be more precise. If you look at lolkings ban rates for both EUW and NA, you cant even see Kat. Because her ban rate is lower than that of 15 other champions (and is in an area where the difference in ban rates between champions is minimal. She is banned probably around 3% of the time in EUW and NA, and compared to 2% that a lot of champions have, thats not really much more). There are exactly 3 regions however, that still ban her a lot. First, EUNE. They just seem to lag behind in terms of bans, but Katarina has been going down quite a lot, from 30+% to already only 23%. And it seems like its going down further. Brazil. Ill be honest, I have no clue here. Brazil always has had weird ban tendencies that are downright inexplicable. It used to be mordekaiser, when mordekaiser was generally considered underpowered. But even they, who have maintained a 90% katarina ban rate throughout seasons where noone played her (season 3), are barely banning her more than 50% now. Thats quite extreme. Now the last one is interesting. Its Korea. But Koreas ban rates are unusual in general (they ban Yasuo, riven and Zed more than they ban Gragas). Which is explained by looking at their way of gaming (pc bangs, or internet cafes for games), but thats a bit more complicated and off-topic. But for the most part, the 2 biggest and strongest regions barely ban Katarina. Evelynn is banned more than her for petes sake. Now, as for your point, mechanical mistakes. Well, this one is simple. Mechanical mistakes arent neccessary for a champion to be able to do. In fact, an entire role, that being ADC, mostly is incapable of making them, since the majority of their damage are point and click autoattacks. Hell, even their abilities are usually point and click, or "skillshots" that can hardly be called skillshots. The only ADCs that can make mechanical mistakes are arguably Draven, who is probably the most mechanically intense ADC, as well as some of the more skillshot/special targetting heavy ADCs. Now the interesting question is indeed, is giving a champions who has the ability to kill you, if you are in range and have less than X health resets a good idea? Im going to perhaps, rephrase it a little so you can see the whole picture. Is giving a champion, who can kill you if you are within ashes attack range, and if you have less than X health, with X being significantly lower than it would be for practically any other champion like this one, resets unhealthy? I mean, an ADC can also kill you if you have less than X health, only that X is a lot higher. The only advantage that Kat has is being able to jump more. But even that is questionable, as Lucian can easily dash multiple times, Kassadin got his ult jumps, Master Yi is extremely fast, AP Kog got an absurd range that ensures that you wont get out of it, AP EZ is similiar to AP Kog, only he also got jumps, and other poke mages work similiar. Of course, Katarina is, compared to the mages, more reliable if the enemies are close to each other, but Kog'Maw has a lower limitation if the enemies are spread, as does Ez. The real question actually becomes "is giving a champion the ability to do what other champions do, only slightly more reliable at the cost of having somewhat stricter requirements, unhealthy?". Id say no. Katarina is good at cleaning up, but so is Kha, Yi, Kassadin, etc. And before you try to go that way, no, resets are rarely if ever enough to kill a team alone, and are completely outclassed by certain champions combos, that also have more benefits other than doing more damage.